


The night under the stars.

by Franthefaerie



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Anime, Comfort, F/F, Fluff, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbians, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 22:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17989547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franthefaerie/pseuds/Franthefaerie
Summary: A fluffy KaoKanon commission!





	The night under the stars.

The night sky glimmered above them as they lay side by side on the grass. Kanon’s face a soft shade of red as her dainty fingers were entwined with Kaoru’s. Since the day she had first laid her eyes on Kaoru, Kanon had dreamed of this; and here she was, looking into Kaoru’s deep red eyes up close. She could hardly believe it and was expecting to wake up any second. Kanon had always been shy and clumsy and the thought of Kaoru ever taking a second look at her seemed impossible. Day by day they grew closer, from sharing cakes to after-hours band practice. Kanon felt as if she could breathe easier whenever Kaoru was around.

Kaoru appreciated the beauty of every woman but there was something that took her breath away when she looked at Kanon. The way her soft purple eyes gleamed, when she was motivated, made Kaoru’s heart skip a beat. Kanon’s clumsiness was one of Kaoru’s favourite traits though, it allowed her to hold Kanon when she’d catch her. The experience when they embraced could only be described as ‘fleeting’. The shy nature of Kanon reminded Kaoru of a fairy from theatre and when she was alone, she would doodle this idea whilst her cheeks turned red. 

“Kanon, my kitten, my heart flutters like the wings of a hummingbird whilst taking flight on a midsummer’s day,” Kaoru almost sang as she edged closer to Kanon.  
“K-Kaoru, What are you s-saying?” Kanon said whilst tripping over her words.  
“Oh my sweet fairy, you make laughter rise in my throat, is the truth not as plain as the day is bright, my love?” Kaoru stared into Kanon’s eyes deeply.  
“You…can’t be saying y-you love me?” Kanon’s face turning an even darker shade of red.  
“I always knew you were in the ranks of the great Shakespeare; your intelligence knows no bounds. So, my kitten, would you be so kind as to let me into your heart? I promise I will treat it as if it was made from the finest glass,” Kaoru smiled cheekily.

Kanon turned her head away, she nearly whispered the words “Why would you pick me?”.  
Kaoru rolled and was holding herself above Kanon, “For your hair shines like the softest of morning skies and your smile casts away the doubt that coils around my mind, to me Kanon Matsubara, you are perfect,” Kaoru said as her eyes began to fill with tears.  
“K-Kaoru. I-I didn’t know, I’m sorry! I’d love to be your girlfriend,” Kanon exclaimed before pulling Kaoru’s face down towards hers, pressing her lips delicately on Kaoru’s soft mouth.   
Kanon had never kissed anyone before and the butterflies swirled around her belly. This moment was intoxicating, like the scent of a rose had just infused with her lips. Each second felt like an eternity and yet still not long enough; she inhaled the memories, so she could taste them on her tongue later.

Kaoru felt as in the stars in the night sky above them had just crumbled and Stardust was being sprinkled on her lips. She had not expected Kanon to make such a bold move, but that was the beauty of Kanon. She leaned into the kiss as if to make it last a lifetime. When their lips finally parted she was left breathless.   
“You make my days brighter Kaoru, you make me want to shine brighter than I ever have before and I know with you, I will,” Kanon smiled brightly.  
Kaoru laid back down and pulled Kaoru’s head into her chest, protecting her from the world. “My darling, you shine brighter than any star in the sky already, but I will follow you even if you blind me,” Kaoru whispered before planting a kiss on the top of Kanon’s head.  
That night was the night Kaoru and Kanon edged closer to their dreams.


End file.
